This specification relates to image selection for an incoming call, for example, by randomly selecting one or more images from a plurality of images depicting the caller. Under some circumstances, an image of a given person can be associated with an address book entry for the given person. Moreover, the address book may be associated with a telecommunications device. The device sometimes presents the image of the given person when a phone call from the given person is being received by the device.